LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 26 - Incoming Message from S.H.I.E.L.D.! Kane's News Ploy to the Multi-Universe.
Wheeljack: What's going on, doc? Ratchet: I'm getting a transmission from a Nick Fury. Lizbeth: Nick Fury? (On the monitors a man with an eye patch shows up) Maka: Yep, that's Nick Fury. Angewomon: Who's he? Lizbeth: He's the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., a force meant to protect the world. Maka: Before any of you ask how he knows about you, he pretty much knows everything. Nick Fury: Lizbeth, Maka, good to see you both. Bender: So what's going on, Nick? Nick Fury: That's something I was hoping you could tell me. Check the news. (The heroes turn one of their monitors to the world news. The reports say that giant robots and have begun attacking from all over.) Smokescreen: It's the cons! Heloise: Okay, Skipper. Now you can get really pissed, cause now we have the cons again! Dib: Don't they ever know when to quit!? Sailor Moon: It seems they don't. (The reporter tells that forces from Anime have begun fighting the giant robots. They tell the public not to panic that these giant robots will be stopped. Suddenly the news goes to out and gets replaced by a bright red room) Kane: These giant robots are not the enemy. Everyone: What the?! Kane: They are the Decepticons. And they are our salvation. They are our forces of liberation. They are here to restore peace, order, and hope to the Multi-Universe. Rejoice! Children of Nod! The blood of your oppressors shall be split to the ground. A new age has come. And those who get in the way of this... Shall suffer a fate worse then death... (The monitor goes to static) Sailor Venus: What was that? Nick Fury: That, everyone... was Kane. He's the leader of a terrorist cult called "The Brotherhood of Nod". And it seems he has allied himself with the Decepticons. Bulkhead: That does not sound good. Nick Fury: It gets worse. Kane has sent his forces out to help the cons in their conquest. I've sent S.H.I.E.L.D Agents to deal with a force of them, but they need help. We need heroes there. Lizbeth: Don't worry, Fury! I'll help those agents! Maka: I'm coming, too. Angewomon: I will join the both of you. Nick Fury: I'm sending you the location of where the battle is taking place. You'll need to hurry. Ratchet: I'll send you 3 over there via space bridge. Twilight: Wait, what about your meeting with the princess? Lizbeth: The princess is not going anywhere, Twilight. Will see her after we help Fury. Twilight: Okay...if you say so. Fluttershy: Be careful, Angewomon. Angewomon: I will, Fluttershy. Maka: You guys can handle any problems that come, right? Black Star: Don't worry! I can handle anything that comes our way! Soul: We got things here, Maka. Ratchet: The bridge is ready. Lizbeth: All right. Let's go! (The 3 enter the space bridge) Rainbow Dash: Don't worry guys. They'll be just fine. Boomer: They are the Multi-Universe's 3 best heroines. Nothing will stop them. Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts